This invention relates to foundation units and innerspring mattresses, and more particularly to a spring wire support for foundations and mattresses, as well as the resulting foundation having a variable spring surface deck and innerspring mattress having a variable spring surface.
Foundation units and innerspring mattresses are found in many forms. Foundation units can be a typical box spring, which is a flat wooden bottom frame, a grid wire top surface, and a series of transverse rows and longitudinal columns of coil springs attached between the grid wire and the wooden frame. Appropriate padding and covering are applied to give the foundation unit a finished look. Alternative foundations can comprise a similar structure but with the wooden frame of a substantially greater depth with commensurately reduced depth coil springs. Other foundations are fabricated using only wooden structure or a rigid wire frame.
Innerspring mattresses may also be found in a myriad of forms. A typical innerspring mattress has top and bottom grid wire surfaces between which transverse rows and longitudinal columns of coil springs extend. Some mattresses are formed so that the top and bottom surface are interchangeable, and others are formed so that only one orientation, with a designated top and bottom, is possible.
Varying the surface support of a foundation unit or innerspring mattress is always a challenge. The invention provides one means of doing so.